Squalo (Pirates Constructible Strategy Game)
Summary Squalo is a massive scarred shark that is a member of the Cursed faction. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly 7-B Name: Squalo Origin: Pirates Constructible Strategy Game Gender: Unknown Age: 3,000+ Classification: Giant shark Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Passive Fear Manipulation (via Fear. Negates the abilities of both crew and ships, which includes, but isn't limited to, Immortality types 3, 4, 7, and 8, Power Nullification, limited Invulnerability, Death Manipulation, Regeneration at least Low-Mid, Power Bestowal, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resurrection, Necromancy, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, and Possession. Also decreases opponent's speed), Natural Weaponry (With teeth), Large Size (Type 1; Is comparable to large ships), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with "Ghost Ships"), Curse Manipulation (via Cursed Zone. Curses an area, causing ships within the location to become unsuccessful at any desired action, aside from movement), limited Teleportation (via Hidden Cove. Can teleport to the nearest island), Blessed (via Favor of the Gods. Said gods instantly negate various negative effects), Minor Existence Erasure (via False Treasure. Can instantly remove all of an opponents gold from the game), Weather Manipulation (via Rolling Fog. Can create a moving fog bank), Summoning (via Mermaids. Can summon Mermaids to paralyze opponents), Air Manipulation (via Foul Winds. Creates a zone full of agressive winds, strong enough to move and damage ships), Resistance to Pain (Doesn't respond to pain, and it is unknown if it can feel it) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Is comparable to and can harm ships that have a kinetic energy of 2,370,381,192,777 joules), possibly City level (Comparable to Brachyura, who is stated to have destroyed multiple ancient cities) Speed: Hypersonic (Can keep up with ships with the "Ghost Ship" ability, which can move through an island in a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can restrain and overpower ships of this weight and other sea creatures of this size, its own size should warrant this) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, possibly City Class Durability: Multi-City Block level, possibly City level (Can survive attacks from ships this strong, as well as survive their ramming attacks) Stamina: High (Can move great distances between islands without showing any sign of strain. Can keep up with ghosts and other undead entities) Range: Hundreds of meters physically and Fear (Range is comparable to canon and firearm wielders) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, likely animalistic Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fear:' Squalo passively produces fear, which negates opponents abilities (both crew and ships), and decreases their speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pirates Constructible Strategy Game Category:Sharks Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Playable Characters Category:Giants Category:Kaiju Category:Sea Monsters Category:Fish Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Paralysis Users Category:Board Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7